Forever Is Not Long Enough
by ForTheLoveOfMyEdward
Summary: It is Clary and Jace's wedding day, but something horrible has happened in Idris. Clary must watch helplessly as Jace reacts to what has happened. Is there anything she can do? Is it possible that she is dead? Setting is 4 years after CoG. Multi-ChapterC
1. She's Gone

_A/N: __Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own these wonderful characters, to which belong to the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare, only write them into different situations that could occur. This is my first ever fan fiction I've attempted, so please be gentle!_

Forever Is Not Long Enough

Chapter 1: She's Gone

By ForTheLoveOfMyEdward

I could see him from a distance. He was wearing all white clothes, gold and silver shimmering runes were weaved in the fabric that snugly fit his body, allowing the marks on his skin to be visible if you looked close enough. How odd, these were clothes of mourning, but today is our wedding day. He was standing there, alone, eyes downcast to the black earth beneath him. His hair was bright gold, gently moving in the breeze that caressed his saddened face. Behind him was an altar, decorated with hundreds of delicate white flowers that paled in comparison to the beauty of the angel standing in front of them. No one else was here, except for him and I.

I looked down at myself where I stood. My arms were covered in delicate lace, which allowed the marks on my body to proudly be displayed. The rest of my body was covered in a soft satin white dress that hugged my curves and flared out at the knees. My neck and upper back were exposed, except for the pearl and diamond necklace that my mother had given me. The pearls were from the lakes of Idris, which meant they weren't the same as the pearls you find in the mundane word. They would make slight change to their shape and color to depict the thoughts and feelings of their wearer. The diamonds were also from Idris, they too were unique. Diamonds in Idris were found in the shapes of runes, they did not have to be cut or mounted. This necklace contained runes that stood for love, trust, honor, hope, destiny, and passion. Recently added was forever. This rune ornately dangled from a pearl in the middle of the necklace, so that it hung just over my heart. It was his idea. It was not common for someone to have a necklace and earrings like these. They were specially made for my mother, as a wedding gift from her husband on their wedding day.

I looked around and noticed that the sky was not the typical vibrant blue of Idris, but reminded me of a humid, smog-ridden and overcast day in New York City. The air smelled of smoke, charred earth, and death. Everything about this seemed wrong. I looked at him again. The typical aura of happiness that exuded from him was not glowing. He should be happy, today we are to be finally joined together, forever. I tried to move towards him, but my feet would not move. It was as if my body was numb, an invisible force holding me to this very spot.

I cried out, "Jace!!!"

He didn't look up, he didn't move, he didn't hear me.

"Jace, my angel!! Please look at me, tell me what's wrong!!!"

Again, he showed no sign of hearing or seeing me. I could only hear the breeze gently drifting through the leaves of the nearby trees and the caws of blackbirds nearby. Something was definitely wrong, but what had happened?

I stared at him, looking at his angelic features. His eyes, his beautiful golden eyes that could look into my soul and see me for who I am. His skin was a perfect light tan, spotless, no sign of ever having suffered the typical blemishes of puberty. The lines of his face were masculine, perfectly sculptured jaw and cheekbones. His lips, oh those lips, wonderfully capable of erasing thoughts and fears, melting me into him. It was as if Jace was an angel, my angel, here on earth. He looked up to the darkened sky, as if searching for something, sadness and despair emanating from his being.

I heard someone calling him. "Jace, Jace!!" the voiced yelled.

He didn't move, didn't take his eyes away from the sky. A single shimmering tear fell from the corner of his eye. My heart wretched open and I felt the hot salty tears caress my cheek. Why can't he see me or hear me, I don't understand! The other voice, a familiar woman's voice, was getting closer.

"Jace, please!"

I could feel her behind me; she was running towards him. As she passed me I saw the color of her hair, it was black, Isabelle. She slowed to a walk when she was nearly to him. She was wearing the dress I had picked for her, a silver satin floor length a-line dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had fit her so beautifully, but now it bore red and black stains of blood and ichor, with small holes and tears all over. What had happened to her? Her hair still had a slight curl to it, with small strands braided and loosely pinned up with diamond rune pins. She stood in front of Jace and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jace, she's not here. Come home. Please".

My mind began to race, my heart was pounding in my chest. What does she mean 'she's not here'? I wanted to cry and scream and run to him.

"I'm right here Jace, look at me, I love you!! I'm here, I'm here!!"

They didn't hear me. I began to sob uncontrollably. He finally looked at her, and another tear had fallen and stained his beautiful face.

"She's gone", he said, so softly with so much despair in his voice, I could barely here him.

"Yes" Isabelle replied with a sigh.

"She's gone and I couldn't save her!" he nearly shouted.

At that, more tears fell and he collapsed to his knees in front of Isabelle, and began to sob quietly. She put her hands on his shoulders again, and clutched him to her body.

"I know", she said softly, "there was nothing you could do, Jace. You didn't know he was there, and what he was about to do. She loved you so much".

He looked up at her with so much grief and said, "I loved her with all of my being. She was everything to me, my life. Without her I am nothing".

He slowly stood up and lovingly placed his hand on Isabelle's cheek before taking several steps backwards. "If she is no longer of this world, I also do not wish to be of this world a moment longer without her".

He closed his eyes and reached to his hip where his beloved Seraph blade gallantly clung to his side, and pulled it from its sheath. "Koryel" he spoke, and the blade shone with the electricity and brightness of lightning. I began to scream, still frozen in place. Isabelle moved towards Jace with outstretched arms.

"Jace, no, don't. We need you, your family that loves you, needs you, Don't. Please, I beg you. In the name of the Angel, don't do it Jace!" she pleaded and cried to him.

"Isabelle, this life is not worth living without my other half. She is gone now from this world, and so shall I be".

It happened so slowly, yet so quickly. He raised the glowing blade, and plunged it into his chest until it disappeared into his broken heart.

He closed his eyes and whispered, "Clary, my angel, I am coming my love".

Isabelle screamed as Jace's hand fell away from Koryel, and his body fell backwards, to the charred earth below with a force so powerful I could swear the earth shook.

I promise this will be a happy story, keep reading please!!


	2. Be With Your Bride

_A/N: Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own these wonderful characters, to which belong to the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare, only write them into different situations that could occur. This is my first ever fan fiction I've attempted, so please be gentle! Monday morning SURPRISE!!! I had thought I would wait a little longer to post, but I think it has come to a point where it is exactly what I want. So here it is guys!! Enjoy!!!! Never though I would be either, but please review, good or bad!!  
_

Forever Is Not Long Enough

Chapter 2: Be With Your Bride

By ForTheLoveOfMyEdward

Isabelle screamed and cried louder, as she grasped Jace's body to her chest. He lay there motionless and lifeless…_dead_. Koryel no longer shone brightly, as it's maker was no longer of this world, causing its flame and glory to burn out with his spirit.

I stood there watching, helpless, remaining unable to move where my feet, clad in white satin strappy heels, seemed to by tied to the ground by an invisible force. No one appeared to hear me or see me. I could only cry uncontrollably, alone, utterly alone. I had no idea what had happened, other than my fiancé had killed himself because I was not there. _This must be hell_.

I clutched my hands to my chest, in hope that it would help my heart to not explode out of it. I felt the ring on my left hand. The band was smooth ivory, the same ivory from Jace's stele. It had taken him months, but he carved it by hand. The runes he placed on it after I accepted were faintly visible. The medium-sized diamond that graced my personalized band, which now looked dull and lifeless, meant _yours_.

Out of nowhere, two people rushed past me in a flurry of black, cursing under their breath.

"Isabelle" the black haired, blue-eyed boy said softly, nearly a whisper. Alec. He carefully placed his hand, wrapped in bandages from a recent battle, on her back. With his uninjured hand, he tenderly ran his fingers through her raven-colored locks of hair.

"I…I couldn't stop him. He moved so quickly. My brother. Jace, oh Jace, why? Why? We love you and need you! No!" she cried over and over, tears spilling over her beautiful face.

The other boy stood there, crying tears that he was unable to shed, slowly shaking his head back and forth. He kept murmuring "No. No. No. No". His face was paler than usual for a vampire. Simon.

I felt water dripping on my head and face. Glancing up, the sky had turned black with clouds, and droplets, like glistening tears, began overflowing onto the burnt earth below. _I agree_, I thought, _a mighty warrior and loving man is gone. This world has lost one of its truest and finest._ _I have lost everything._

I now noticed the empty white chairs, lined up in rows in front of me. The white aisle chairs were lined with white satin ribbon hanging from chair to chair, held in place with white dendrobium orchids and Casablanca lilies. Their scent filled the air with an intoxicating sweet smell. In the distance you could see the snow-capped mountains that held such beauty of glistening waterfalls and exotic wildflowers. Jace and I had hiked in those mountains several times when we returned to Idris for Clave meetings. He later told me that he had found the diamond that graced my engagement ring on one of our trips to our favorite waterfall, Angel's Tears. Those moments were times we cherished because we could be alone, surrounded by splendor, without worry of being attacked. Truly free.

I looked forward again, at the tragedy before me. Alec had pulled Isabelle off of Jace and was holding her tightly. The stains of blood and ichor on her dress were now streaked from the rain that was beginning to fall harder. Simon bent to one knee in front of Jace's body, and uttered the Shadowhunter's final words.

"Ave Atque ___Vale Jace Lightwood. Go. Be with our sister, best friend, and your bride"._

This caused Isabelle to enter another bout of hysterics, and this time, Alec joined her. He began pulling her away from Jace, moving them away from his body. Simon returned to their side, and put his arm around them both. I continued shedding my unheard tears as they walked out of sight, staring at him.

It did not surprise me that Simon had uttered those words, because Simon and Jace had become nearly best friends in the last few years. Simon had become a part of our lives, fighting beside us as an equal. He himself was also engaged to a wonderful girl that understood and loved Simon more than I could have ever. He was so happy. Jace had even helped him secure a seat on the Council as the representative of the vampires. He is still able to walk in the daylight, which, in some ways, has allowed him a position of authority among his kind. Many resent him for his ability, but there are some who respect Simon and see it as a blessing from an angel.

The rain continued to fall, completely soaking me to the bone. A flash of lightning struck nearby, illuminating the now darkened sky. A glowing light appeared over Jace. Slowly, the light began to take form into shape of a man. I blinked my eyes against the brightness of the figure, it was nearly blinding. As the man reached the ground, it was made apparent this was no man. Large opalescent feathered wings spread from its body, and then lowered to its side as if in defeat.

_Ithuriel_. He crouched to his knees in front of Jace's body, and the once blinding light that had shown from him was reduced to a faint glow. A single blood-red tear escaped the corner of his eye, streaked his cheek, and fell onto Jace's face. Ithuriel placed his hand over Jace's heart and closed his eyes. I heard music so sadly sweet filling the air; it sounded as if heaven was also lamenting. He raised his head to look right at me. A crack of lightning crashed right behind him, causing me to fall to the ground in shock. Just as quickly as the lightning disappeared, so had Ithuriel.

I moved to get up off the ground when I realized something. _I can move…I CAN MOVE_!! I ran full force toward my fallen angel, nearly tripping over the soaked satin of my dress. I crouched next to him and gently unsheathed Koryel from its creator. I threw myself onto him, wrapped my arms around him and crushed Jace to my body.

"Jace, my angel, you shouldn't have done this. I would have wanted you to stay with your family. They love you Jace. I love you. I love you. I love you so much", I whispered into his ear.

Another crack of lightning sounded nearby. The earth was mourning over its loss. I closed my eyes and wept over my angel's body, gently rocking him back and forth.

"Clary", a distant voice called.

"No, no, no", I murmured into his wet golden hair. "Jace is dead, my angel is dead".

"Clary", the man's voice repeated. "Clary, sweetheart", he spoke so sweetly. He was closer now.

"No! Leave me alone. I will not leave him!" I nearly screamed.

"Clary, my love. I'm here, I'm right here! Clary, please look at me!" the familiar soothing voice pleaded.

The man was right next to me now, gently shaking me.

"Clary! Clary! Clary!" he shouted in my ear. "Sweetheart, please! Come to me!"

I held Jace's body tighter to me, but I opened my eyes. It was so bright now, and the rain had stopped. I blinked my eyes, over and over to try to regain sight, but it was too bright.

"Clary, look at me. It's ok, it's ok", he said into my ear. "I'm here with you. I told you I would never leave you". I felt his hand gently caress my wet face.

I blinked my eyes again, and gazed into the most beautiful face I have ever seen. The face of an angel, my angel. Jace.

_A/N: Is she alive? Is Jace alive? Or are they both in heaven together? What happened? We will find out next chapter, I promise! Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen next! Thank you to those that have left reviews and added the story to alerts, it thrills me to know that you like it!  
_


	3. Realizations and Revelations

_A/N: Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own these wonderful characters, to which belong to the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare, only write them into different situations that could occur. _

_Thank you everyone for the review and alert love! It certainly makes a writer want to keep going! I've posted my Twitter Account to my profile. I'm going to start updating Twitter with what's going on with my writing from time to time, plus it will be great getting to connect with you all!_

Forever Is Not Long Enough

By ForTheLoveOfMyEdward

Last time we left Jace and Clary…

_I held Jace's body tighter to me, but I opened my eyes. It was so bright now, and the rain had stopped. I blinked my eyes, over and over to try to regain sight, but it was too bright._

"_Clary, look at me. It's ok, it's ok", he said into my ear. "I'm here with you. I told you I would never leave you". I felt his hand gently caress my wet face._

_I blinked my eyes again, and stared into the most beautiful face I have ever seen. The face of an angel, my angel. Jace. _

Chapter 3: Realizations and Revelations

"Jace?" I whispered, fiercely blinking into the bright light that flooded into my eyes, trying to find his face again.

"I'm here Clary", he spoke softly, placing his hand into mine, squeezing tenderly.

"Jace, oh Jace! What – what happened? I saw, I saw you…it was so real" I managed to croak out, my voice breaking, unable to say what I know I had seen.

He sat up with me in his arms, cradling me against his bare chest. The most wonderful sound greeted my ear, his heart, letting me know he was alive.

"Clary, what you saw _was_ real", he stated without uncertainty in his voice.

I pulled my head up to look at face, hoping to see the truth in his eyes. He looked so sad, and serious, which only caused me to panic. "What? What do you mean it _was_ real? You can't be… _dead_! I hear your heart!" I said with conviction, tears welling in my eyes.

"I'm not dead Clary, and neither are you. We're both alive", he whispered into my hair.

"But you… you used Koryel to… to _kill_ yourself. I… I saw it", I stuttered out. My eyes and hands began searching his body for the proof, only to find a jagged scar over his heart. I ran my fingers slowly over the fading lines, a lingering memory of what he had done.

"Yes, I did, because he killed you and you were gone. I told you I could not live if you weren't in my life. I love you so much Clary, life is not worth living without you in it", he said as he ran his fingers through my tousled red hair.

"But how? I don't understand. You killed yourself, but now you're not dead? I was dead, but now I'm not? What happened and where are we?" I said with so much disbelief and confusion in my voice.

"I don't have all the answers right now Clary. All I do know is that we were saved somehow", he spoke as he held me tighter.

I leaned into him, breathing in his familiar scent of woods and vanilla. He began tracing the Marks on my arms and shoulders, sending shivers down my spine. His touch always ignites fire within me, causing my pulse to quicken and my head to swoon.

He began humming a song that seemed so sweet, yet heart wrenchingly sad at the same time. It was so familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"What are you humming?" I asked.

"Um," he laughed quietly, "I don't really know. When I woke up a few minutes ago in your arms, it was playing in my head. It just keeps playing over and over, but it reminds me of something heavenly".

Then it clicked. I remembered where I had heard that song before. _Heavenly_. Everything that I had seen rushed back to me in an instant.

_Jace at our altar… Isabelle trying to stop Jace… Jace speaking Koryel's name and plunging into his heart… Simon speaking his final words… lightning crashing… a bright light…_

"Ithuriel", I whispered, now remembering it all.

"Hmmm? What did you say?"

"Ithuriel. Ithuriel saved us, Jace" I looked up into his eyes, and smiled.

"How do you know that?" he questioned.

"Because, after it all happened and everyone left, a bright light appeared. As it came closer to the ground I could see that it was a man, but only it wasn't a man Jace, it was an angel. It was Ithuriel. A tear that looked like blood fell onto your face…right here," I said as I ran my fingers over his cheek, that still held the faint color of Ithuriel's tear, "He placed his hand over your heart, and then lightning crashed again. That's when I realized I could finally move, so I ran to you!"

"The song you were humming? I heard it when Ithuriel was looking at me, right before he disappeared," I smiled at him, now knowing the source and the reason for our being alive. "Jace, the music was from heaven, angels singing in mourning over you, their half-human brother".

"But why, why would he save us?"

"Don't you see Jace? Because we saved him many years ago. He is a part of our past and present, of who we are and will be. He saved us Jace". I finished and the tears that had been threatening finally spilled over onto my hot cheeks.

Jace was stunned speechless. He looked at me with so much love and tenderness. "Of course," he said in a whisper, "angel's tears. They are very powerful. Powerful enough to wake the dead". As he said this, the smile on his lips vanished, and he looked away from me.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked, not sure why he became so distant all of a sudden.

"Shadowhunter legend says that angels can use a single tear to do something profound. They typically aren't willing to use their tears for anything, unless it is something they strongly desire", he stopped, as two tears streaked down his face, one from each eye.

"Why is that?" I asked, knowing it must be unpleasant because it was so hard for him to say.

His gaze shifted to me, but in his eyes, he still seemed distant. "Because Clary, if they use that tear, they die".

The realization of his revelation hitting me like a slap across the face, I stared into his eyes not sure what to say.

"Ithuriel gave his life to save us, because we saved him", he whispered, as another tear fell from the corner of his eye.

I wrapped my arms around Jace and held him tight. We both sat there for what seemed like hours in each other's embrace. He was sitting Indian style, with me sideways in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. I had my head tucked between his and his shoulder. He began humming the song of the angels again.

I looked up to his face, and he met my gaze. "I love you, are you ok?" I asked him.

"I am more than ok, Clary. I am alive, and I'm holding my very own angel in my arms. I couldn't be any better", he stated and smiled the most brilliant smile I have ever seen.

I reached my head up to softly brush my lips against his. I could feel the electric current that pulsated between us whenever we kissed. He responded by putting his hand behind my neck, pulling me deeper into the kiss.

He began to move and shift so I was no longer in his lap, all the while kissing me. I was now laying on the soft green grass, as his body come to lay over mine, gently holding me to the earth. I slowly edged my tongue out of my mouth and ran it along his lower lip, begging for entrance, which he immediately granted. My tongue met his and danced around it teasingly. He softly moaned into my mouth and pressed himself against my warm body, aching for more.

I ran my hands up his arms and across his shoulders, then traced down his back with my fingertips. This elicited another delicious moan from him. Our kiss became more passionate and wild as we melded into each other. He pulled away so we could both breathe, but immediately began placing hot kisses across my jaw line to my ear. He burned a steamy path down my neck to my collarbone, kissing, licking, and nipping. The feeling of his hot breath on my chest made me arch my back up into him. His tongue darted out of his mouth to tease my soft flesh. I wrapped my legs around his waist, in an attempt to pull him closer to me.

We were so wrapped up in the moment, the realization that we were alive and had each other, that we barely heard the voices in the distance.

"Jace? Clary? By the angel, is that you?"

_A/N: Wow that was crazy to write. It took me a long time to get those words out! I really hope you guys liked it! I thought that Ithuriel had played such an important part of their lives in the past, even without them knowing it, it seemed fitting that he would save them from whatever happened to them. But I wonder what did actually happen to Clary…hmmmm? Leave me a review and tell me what you think, or rather who you think had to do with Clary's death! Again, thanks for the love!!_


	4. Cloaked Figure

_A/N: Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own these wonderful characters, to which belong to the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare, only write them into different situations that could occur. _

_Sorry it took so long to get this out! Had a hard time finding motivation :-(. Add me to twitter if you want: InLoveWithALion and check out my blog: .com. As always rate and review purty please!!_

Forever Is Not Long Enough

By ForTheLoveOfMyEdward

* * *

Last time we left our lovebirds…

_I ran my hands up his arms and across his shoulders, then traced down his back with my fingertips. This elicited another delicious moan from him. Our kiss became more passionate and wild as we melded into each other. He pulled away so we could both breathe, but immediately began placing hot kisses across my jaw line to my ear. He burned a steamy path down my neck to my collarbone, kissing, licking, and nipping. The feeling of his hot breath on my chest made me arch my back up into him. His tongue darted out of his mouth to tease my soft flesh. I wrapped my legs around his waist, in an attempt to pull him closer to me. _

_We were so wrapped up in the moment, the realization that we were alive and had each other, that we barely heard the voices in the distance._

"_Jace? Clary? By the angel, is that you?"_

* * *

Maryse POV… **_Earlier in the day… (aka prior to chapter 1)  
_**

Today has started as well as could have been expected for a wedding day. Flowers, cake, decorations, and people were all in place. Sure there was some confusion with the appetizer platters, and the photographer had gone missing shortly after he arrived, only to be found later, making out with the videographer. All things considered, everything was going as planned.

Clary was an absolute vision. The mermaid gown fit her body so flawlessly, hugging her womanly curves and flaring out just above her knees. The white Italian lace overlay was delicate and perfectly accented her alabaster skin tone. Her make-up was simple, yet angelic. Soft peach and apricot tones covered her eyes and face, with coral colored lips. Jace was going to be floored when he saw her!

I was helping the bridesmaids, Isabelle, Maia, and Aline, finish getting dressed and touch up their make-up. Isabelle was the maid of honor, having become best friends with Clary in the last few years. The two seemed quite opposites at times, but maybe that is why they were like sisters together. Clary helped keep Isabelle grounded to reality, and in turn, Isabelle helped pull Clary out of her mundane bubble she had been accustomed to prior to becoming a shadowhunter.

Now that Clary was a trained shadowhunter, she has become pretty badass, and could give Jace a run for his money. Even though she didn't grow up with the training like the rest of my kids, she had natural skill that was clear from the beginning. Her genetics, being the daughter of Jocelyn and Valentine with angel's blood running through her veins, may have helped her easily embrace the life of the shadowhunter.

I spotted Jocelyn sitting across the room, watching Clary's make-up and hair being touched up before going to take some pre-wedding pictures. She was beaming, with a hand covering part of her face, and the other over her heart. I walked up to stand next her and put my hand on her shoulder, gazing at the beautiful blushing bride before us.

"Here Jocy", I said to her. She looked up at me, just as a tear trickled down her face, and took the tissue I handed her. I offered her a smile in understanding of the emotions she must be feeling.

"Thanks" was all she was able to choke out.

"You're welcome dear, I'm going to go check on Jace and the boys. Will you be ok?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, yes. Send Jace my love. Tell him to make sure he stays inside for the next 20 minutes while we take pictures in the garden. I don't want him seeing her!"

"Oh I will. He wouldn't dare peek. Jace knows Clary would have his head on a silver platter!" I giggled as the image of Clary taking Jace on in her wedding dress flashed across my mind.

I quickly made my way down the hall to the stairs that would take me to the room the boys were using to get ready. As I neared, I could hear a ruckus laughter flow from the room. _What are you boys up to?_

I knocked loud enough for them to hear me and waited. More laughter erupted as someone began to open the door. I was surprised by the set of eyes that met mine, and so were those set of eyes apparently.

"Oh. Hi honey" Robert said, obviously trying to hold back the laughter that was dangerously close to upsetting his now calm and collected composure. "What are you doing here?"

I glanced past him into the room to see all the men relaxed around on the various chairs and couches, with big goofy grins on their faces.

"Well, dear, I'm here to check on you guys to make sure you're on schedule, and to see if there is anything you need. Obviously, you neanderthals were able to get yourselves dressed, without the help of a woman!" I laughed at that last part, especially when Robert rolled his eyes.

"That's because you trained us so well Mom" Alec chimed in from somewhere in the room. All of them busted up laughing at that, unable to hold back any longer.

"May I come in Robert?" I asked pleadingly, and a little annoyed now.

He opened the door for me all the way, and I walked past him into the room, glancing at all the boys trying to figure out what the heck was so funny. I spotted Jace, sitting in the corner with his feet propped up on an ottoman. My adopted son looked handsome in his blackest of black tux. His golden hair, in stark contrast to the tux, was in a perfectly styled disarray, typical of Jace. He too was an angelic vision, also capable of sweeping Clary, or any woman for that matter, off her feet. He looked up at me, and a smile crept across his face and reached his eyes.

"Hi mom" he said softly.

"How you holding up kiddo?" I asked him teasingly.

"Pretty good I think. I have these clowns to keep me entertained and distracted from my thoughts and emotions".

"Yes, well, I can see that."

"Have you seen Clary? Is she doing ok?" he asked with love in his voice.

"Yes, and she's handling everything pretty well. Jocelyn, on the other hand, is barely keeping it together, poor thing" I said tenderly and glanced at Luke, her husband of one year now. He was calm and collected, having gone through this not so long ago himself.

"Good, I was worried, even though she always has a cool and unruffled exterior, I know she can be freaking out inside at times" he smiled at that, thinking of his bride-to-be.

I turned so I could face the whole room and address them all. Alec was sitting next to Simon and Magnus, the three groomsmen. At a quick glance, I noticed Magnus had been able to tone down the glittering sparkles for the event, and looked quite handsome with his arm around my son. A small smile crossed my face.

I cleared my throat before speaking, "Gentlemen, you are hereby being forewarned that you are not allowed to leave this room or look out any windows for the next 30 minutes, or else have 6 very upset women to answer to!" I gave my best menacing look to convey the seriousness of the situation, but then smiled. Each of the boys gave me a nod of acquiescence, after likely pondering the wrath of the other women and clearly choosing their lives.

I snickered as I walked out of the room with a particularly pronounced swagger. I made my way back up to the room where the girls had been getting ready, only to see that they had already left to take pictures outside. We had filled the room this morning with bowls of flowers and candles, in hopes of providing an ambiance of calm and romance for Clary. I walked to the window, pulled back the golden sheer fabric, and looked down to the garden where Clary was currently posing for pictures with the bridesmaids.

Her smile was brilliant and contagious. She had become rather graceful through her shadowhunter training, which was making for beautiful photographs. I watched her as she gently placed and released a white rose petal into the water of the fountain. Her natural beauty outshined the loveliness of her current location, the garden of Jocelyn and Luke's home in Idris.

Jocelyn was now posing for a picture with Clary, a rather spontaneous shot, both laughing about something, but complete bliss on both of their faces. Jocelyn herself looked stunning in her dress. It was a green silk taffeta a-line dress with an off the shoulder neckline. The lace and beading of the skirt beautifully complemented Clary's dress. My dress was a little darker than lavender, but pretty simple. I felt comfortable in this dress, and I didn't want to take anything away from the beautiful bride and her mother on this special day.

I know this day was still sad for Clary for one reason, and one reason only. Luke was Clary's father for all intents and purposes. He helped Jocelyn raise her, and she loved him like any other daughter would love her father. But it was still difficult for Clary to know that her real Dad, even as horrible a man as we was, wouldn't be here on her special day. I know it bothered her, because she shared it with me once, shortly after her and Jace were engaged. Clary didn't let it bother her too much though, because she knew she would be surrounded by so many people that loved her.

Clary and the girls were taking pictures together, with the backdrop of a large rosebush. They were laughing and giggling, with smiles that would light up a room. I glanced over at the clock on the wall and noticed the time, only 30 minutes until the wedding was scheduled to begin. _I should probably head down there to take a few pictures_, I thought, that way I could get them back up here in time for the men to take their appropriate spots.

As I turned towards the door, a blood-curdling scream filled the air. I ran back to the window just in time to see a cloaked figure fully emerge from the rosebush behind Clary. He was completely covered from head to foot in a black cloak, with gloves on his hands. I couldn't see his face.

I gasped out loud and placed my hands on the window in a panic. I watched as the figure grabbed Clary around the neck and pulled her toward the bush. _I have to get down there!!_

I kicked off my shoes and ran out the door with the skirt of my dress pulled into one hand. As I flew down the stairs, Jace came running towards me heading in the same direction I was going. He had panic written all over his face, rightly so.

"Do you have Koryel?" I asked him shakily with terror in my voice.

He pulled the seraph blade from inside his jacket, and ran ahead of me.

"Jace get to her, fast. GO!" I cried after him, running as fast as I could. I heard more screaming as I neared the veranda that led to the garden.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked at the sight that met my eyes. The figure had Clary still by the throat with a knife pointing at those who stood closest.

Isabelle had pulled out her whip, and was poised to strike at the first opportunity available. I could hear her murmuring curse words under her breath.

Jace was now standing in front of Clary and the masked figure, wielding Koryel from side to side.

"Let her go. Now. Or you will die slowly and painfully friend", Jace said with authority and rage coloring his tone. The figure simply laughed at him and grasped Clary by the throat even tighter, causing her to utter a gurgling noise as she gasped for air.

"You, are not my friend, and you will suffer as I have". He moved his covered head toward her throat. Clary's eyes shot open, a scream, that sounded more like a sigh, escaped her mouth, as two streaks of blood poured down her throat to the lace of her dress. Once it hit the lace, it spread quickly, staining it crimson. Clary's arms fell limp to her sides from their place on the attacker's arm. In a move so quick, you couldn't even see it, the creature threw Clary's blood-drained body to the ground and pulled his hood over his head, revealing him for the monster he truly was. _Raphael._

He flashed a smile at Jace, showing his sharp razor teeth, coated in blood. Not more than a second later, his face burst into flames and his body began to crumble in on itself, disappearing into the earth.

Jace ran to Clary, pulled her into his body, and began screaming and sobbing simultaneously. The rest of us stood there helplessly crying and watching, dumbfounded at what had just happened before us.

"Leave us" Jace yelled at us without looking up.

"Jace, no, let us help" Alec said as he came to kneel next to his friend.

"Go away Alec. All of you!!" Jace growled and moved to push him away. Alec fell back onto the ground. Magnus bent down to pull the stunned Alec to his feet. We all moved to another person, clutching them to our sides as we slowly made our way back inside.

I fell into one of the oversized chairs, as did the others onto various pieces of furniture. No one spoke a word; only quiet sobs and the occasional cough from crying hard were heard. Time seemed to pass slowly.

Isabelle stood and walked toward the window. I heard her gasp before she turned to us.

"He's gone," she whispered. She turned to the door without another word and ran outside, with Alec quickly following her.

The rest of us began looking at each other, terror on our faces, tears streaming.

"Let's go take care of Clary's body," Luke suggested. No one said a word to acknowledge his suggestion, only a few stood to help, Simon, Magnus, and Aline.

I was barely able to stand, just long enough to move next to Jocelyn. She had her head lying in her hands on her lap, weeping loudly. I ran my hand in soothing circles on her back, pulling her close to me, in attempt to calm her. I wasn't much help, because I could stop crying myself.

We stayed like this for an hour, before we heard shouting coming towards the house. I patted Jocelyn on the back, and stood to look out the window. Isabelle was running full on to the house, with Alec hot on her heels. She seemed even more distraught than before, as she ran past me and into the house.

"Isabelle, wha-, what happened?? Alec?" I squeaked out. Alec turned to me as he went after Isabelle; he had tears in his eyes.

"Mom, it's Jace. He, oh my God Mom, he killed himself at the altar. He said he wouldn't live without her", with that, he fell to his knees and began wailing.

_Oh no. This is the worst thing that could ever happen._ I knew I had to do something, but what? Robert left to tell the guests what had happened, and the others had taken Clary's body away. All that was left was Jocelyn and I, and I knew she wasn't moving for anything or anyone.

_I have to go find him; I can't leave his body alone_. I looked back at the two people in front of me, and decided that saying anything would only fall on deaf ears. As I made my way out the door, I saw a bright light in the sky in the distance. I began running as fast as I could through the garden towards the altar.

As I neared the top of the hill, barely breathing because of crying and running at the same time, I saw two figures on the ground in an intimate embrace. The female was wearing Clary's dress, very bloodied and dirty, and the male that had Jace's hair was wearing white now, shadowhunter mourning clothes.

I neared the beginning of the aisle, and nearly had the breath knocked out of me.

"Jace? Clary? By the angel, is that you?"

* * *

I've gotten some reviews where some people seem to be confused. Yes, this story is what happened prior to Chapter 1, which leads up to the ending of chapter 3.

_Phew, finally. Once I got rolling with it, it just poured out! I hope you liked it! Remember, check out my blog for some pictures of a few things that were in this chapter. Follow me on twitter to see what I'm up to, and so that I can get connected to you readers! I'd love to make friends with others that love these characters as much as I do! Please leave a review or comment!! _


	5. Sobering

Well, I have no words to express my apologies about not having updated in like a 100 years! I think what happened was that I felt so passionately for this story, being my first, and I was afraid to continue writing in fear that I would screw it up. It might sound stupid, but I haven't just written this story for me but for you guys. It means so much to me that you guys cared about this silly little story! I am going to do my best to get back into writing this story, because I am not done with these two. I don't know where it will end yet, which is a mission of mine to figure out in the next few weeks. Please give feedback, good or bad, I love it all!

This chapter is short because I just wanted to get something out to you guys and let you know what was going on. Without further ado, Jace and Clary…

* * *

Jace POV

Her lips were softer than I remembered. The taste of her tongue was delicate and sweet, like a strawberry kissed by the summer rain. The heat of her body was intense compared to the ice I had been feeling in my heart for the last few hours. The soft whimpering sounds and the feel of her small hands gently caressing me caused me to need to suppress a groan. This woman could have me any way she wanted, and I certainly know how I want her right now.

There was only one problem in my way at the moment, a voice that seemed to be coming closer every second I was coming closer to loving my woman the way I've wanted for years. I kissed Clary one last time and pulled back to look into the depths of her green eyes. A sigh escaped my lips as looked at her flushed cheeks and swollen lips, silently cursing whomever had interrupted our reunion.

"Jace? Clary? By the angel, is that you?"

My mother, for all intents and purposes, was slowly making her way to where Clary and I were lying in a rather intimate position. This time I let a low groan rumble in my chest, as I reluctantly looked away from Clary to my mother.

Maryse had stopped in the middle of the aisle and had fallen to her knees. She was staring wide-eyed at us, with one hand on her mouth and the other over her breast. I gently lifted myself from Clary's tender embrace and stood, pulling Clary to her feet with me.

"Mom, we're okay now", I said softly to the woman that had taken care of me the majority of my life. Clary and I approached her slowly, so as not to startle her, as was possible considering she thought we were dead.

Maryse was shaking her head slowly side to side, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. I couldn't imagine the thoughts in her mind, especially considering I had no idea how to even begin explaining what had happened to Clary and myself.

As we neared Maryse, her eyes searched our bodies, from top to bottom, seeing the evidence of the ordeal we had overcome on our clothes. "How can it be?" she whispered.

"Maryse, it's us" Clary spoke and fell to her knees in front of her. Maryse looked up at me, searching my eyes for truth. I looked down to Clary and smiled an easy smile, which she returned.

Clary turned her attention back to my Mother, and took her hand and placed it against her heart so Maryse could feel it beating. Her eyes opened wide in shock at the gesture and it's meaning. She then began weeping as she gathered Clary in to her arms. Clary reached her hand up to grasp mine to include me in this moment. I immediately fell to my knees and pulled the two most important women in my life against my chest.

"I love you Mom", I whispered into her ear. I kissed her cheek and then Clary's. After a few moments, Maryse began shaking. It seemed as though she were falling apart in our arms. Clary and I pulled back to see that she was ok, when it became apparent that she wasn't crying, but laughing.

"Mom? Are you ok?" I asked, confused about what could possibly be so funny.

"Oh, I am very much ok. This is just so amazing, I can't even believe you two are both here!" she finished with a sigh and a grin.

"We are Maryse. I don't think either one of us truly understand what has happened either, but all we know is we are alive and breathing because of Ithuriel" Clary responded as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Ithuriel? He did this? How? I don't understand!" she gasped.

"The tear", was all I said. The dawning of realization spread across her face, ending with more tears falling. She grabbed us both tighter and let loose of all the feelings and emotions she was holding within her.

We all began crying, and simultaneously laughing, unable to control our emotions. Joy, comfort, elation, worry, euphoria, agony, and pure love flowed through us. At this moment, the world around us ceased to exist. We had each other, and that's all that mattered.

I looked down to Clary's once again tear streaked face and smiled though my own tears. I knew right then that I could never live without this woman. She was my rock, my desire, my world. I loved her more than anything, she was my everything. She changed me from the bitter and cynical boy that I was, to a respectable loving man that had a passion and fire within for life. I could never thank her enough for what she did for me, but I would spend the rest of my life showing her exactly what she meant to me.

* * *

Please read the author's notes above, it has a really important message to you all.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even with being so short. Somehow I've found the desire and passion to keep going. I am going to start writing the next chapter right after posting this. Leave me reviews, or find me on twitter (InLoveWithALion), and let me know your thoughts!


	6. Interrupted

**A/N: I finally got around to writing this chapter. I know I know, I'm long overdue! I don't really have any good excuses either, so I'm just going to have to say I'm sorry! I don't know how many more chapters will be in this story, but I don't imagine it will be too many more. I would love to have a beta, or at least someone who could help me develop the story more with some ideas, as I'd love to keep it going a bit longer. If you're interested, let me know! Now on to the "long awaited" chapter (I hope there's still someone out there!).**

**_Disclaimer: I wouldn't even pretend to own these beautiful characters to which belong Cassandra Clare!_**

_

* * *

_Interrupted

Clary POV

We made our way back to the house. The storm had since ceased, and the sweet smell of the mountain grass enveloped us. The flowers in the gardens bowed their heads with the weight of the rain that rested on their petals and leaves.

"Maryse, we'll be right in. Get the others prepped will you?" Jace asked her as he gently pulled me to a bench in the garden.

"Of course. That would probably be best considering everyone still thinks you two are dead! See you in a few," she smiled as she turned towards the house.

He was looking out over the valley, little emotion playing across his handsome features. He took a deep breath and reached his left hand over to my thigh.

"What is it Jace?" I asked softly to pull him from his reverie. His hand felt so warm on my leg, begging for my touch. I traced my fingers down his arm before clasping my hand on top of his and squeezing.

He turned is serious gaze in my direction, causing me to take a deep breath in anticipation. "Clary, I" he paused, looking down at our joined hands. He heaved a heavy sigh before continuing.

"Clary, I just don't know what to do anymore".

My eyes snapped to his face, fearing the pain and hurt in his voice. "What do you mean? We're okay now, aren't we Jace?" I asked with my voice cracking at the last word.

"Oh yes, most definitely. I guess I just can't believe everything we've been through. Not just today, but since I've known you. Nothing has ever gone smoothly from the beginning. We've had so much happen, fought through strife and death, and kept going though it time after time. I just thought that this time, it would all be okay. we've been sailing relatively free for 4 years since Valentine, why today, our wedding day, did our world have to come crashing down on us, again."

I internally smiled, relieved that it wasn't something worse, then wrapped my arm around his back. I leaned my against his shoulder and spoke. "I know what you mean, completely Jace. I don't understand any of it either, but I do know one thing. I love you with all that I am, always have. I think, maybe, that everything we've been through has only made us stronger. Think about it, if our relationship could have blossomed without the problem of thinking we were brother and sister for so long, it wouldn't have made it so sweet when we found out that we weren't".

Jace thought about what I had said for a moment, then a smirk appeared on his face. "What? What is so funny about what I said?" I implored of him, confused.

"Well, I was just recalling the first night we had together after we found out", he gently laughed, causing my body to blush in remembrance. His heated gaze turned smoldering, he obviously was recalling the night with perfect clarity. "You were so adorable, and funny" I smacked him on the shoulder, "and sexy".

"Yeah, as sexy as Angelina in a chicken suit!" I squeaked out in laughter.

"Oh no, Ms. Fray, sexier than Angelina. She couldn't even compare to you my saucy minx" he purred into my ear and nibbled the lobe, sending shivers down my spine.

"Well, Mr. Wayland, I do remember you being quite the charmer" I whispered as my lips grazed his jawline. I felt him shiver against my body as I trailed kisses to his lips. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth, lightly scraping his teeth along it as his arms slid down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He broke the kiss, only long enough to pull me into his lap, pressing his lean body against mine.

His hands caressed my arms, causing goosebumps to cover my skin. "God Clary, I love you so much, I need you so much". He crashed his lips against mine, seeking out my tongue with his own. I pressed my hips into his, eliciting a guttural groan that went straight through me.

"Oh my God! Clary! Jace!" Isabelle screamed as she burst through the doors to the garden.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy! Can't we get a moments peace!" Jace exclaimed, throwing his head back in frustration.

"I know baby, we'll have our chance" I said to him, leaning my forehead against his. Sighing as Isabelle's footsteps neared our secluded area of the garden.

"Oh my God! You _are_ alive! I can't believe it!" she exclaimed as she crashed into us both, still wrapped together in an intimate position.

"Hi Isabelle" Jace said dully, still upset at having our moment ruined yet again by a member of his adoptive family.

"I couldn't believe Maryse when she told us, but here you are! Alive!" Isabelle shrieked as she nearly knock us all off the bench.

"Isabelle, you're killing me. Get up please!" Jace pleaded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm just so excited you guys are ok! I was devastated, when I thought, when I thought I'd lost you both forever!" she said as she stood up, tears staining her perfect face.

I turned and hugged her tight, happy to have one of my best friends back. "I love you Iz" I whispered into her ear. Jace smiled at me over her shoulder, which I returned completely.

"Come, come, you must go into the house so everyone can see" Isabelle said as she grabbed our hands and began dragging us toward the house.

"Okay okay, we're coming. You don't have to rip our arms off!" Jace groaned, yet again. Apparently he was still annoyed at being interrupted.

I mouthed "I love you" to him and winked, to which he returned with a devilish smile.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is. Hope you liked it. I'll get around to actually going somewhere with it soon. I think the next chapter may actually be an outtake of my version of the night Clary and Jace were referring back to :o)**


	7. Outtake Chapter

Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter! I got caught up in OCDMESS' Twific "Hit By Destiny" I didn't get anything written for the last few days! Haha I highly recommend that fic if you're into Twilight fic and angsty goodness :o)

I was originally going to post this chapter here, but I didn't want to change the rating of this story to 'M'. I want to be able to write the lemons and share them with those who want to read them without alienating those who don't want or aren't old enough to read it. So I figured the best compromise is to create a new story for the outtakes!

So without further ado, I ask you to either check out the new story in my profile, or follow this link (obviously fixing the 'dots' and the spaces) :o)

(http:/) www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6268759/1/

Thank you all for your continued support and reviews, I cherish them all!


	8. Family Reunion

_**Um, hi! If you haven't deleted me, I profusely thank you and apologize! The only thing I will offer up in excuse is that I refuse to write unless I have the proper motivation because I want to turn out quality and not just crank out another chapter. My grandfather passed away a little over a week ago, at the age of 102, and it made me think about some things. So right now, I'm on a plane back home to Denver. Certain music and other events in my life have caused me to think that being stuck on a plane is the perfect time to be writing! Hope to have it done and up before Christmas! Love you guys and thanks for sticking around and welcome anyone new!**_

_**Cassie Clare owns these fabulous people, I just enjoying visiting with them! ... un-beta'd as usual, sorry for any mistakes!  
**_

***Oo*oO***

Clary and I made our way back into the house, listening to Isabelle yelling for the others the whole way to the sitting room. I squeezed Clary's warm hand in mine, and smiled at her softly when she looked up at me. She returned my smile and mouthed, "I love you".

As we entered the room, all the voices stopped talking and watched the two of us walk in. Their expressions seemed to be a mixture of confusion and utter shock.

"They're alive!" Isabelle exclaimed, causing most everyone to jump in his or her seats. I pulled Clary close to my side and took a deep breath to prepare myself for either the onslaught of questions or physical attacks that were sure to ensue, or both. As they collected themselves, a chorus of questions and exclamations met our ears.

"What the?"

"How?"

"Oh my God, I can't believe it!"

"Absolutely amazing!"

"I don't believe my eyes! Is it really you?"

Clary looked at me and once again rewarded me with a smile, which was unfortunately the moment Jocelyn decided to pounce and squash her in her arms. Since I was standing next to her, I got pulled into the hug bone crushing. I could hear Jocelyn crying and whispering her concern and words of love into Clary's hair.

"Mom, we're ok now, everything's ok. I love you too, so much", Clary responded with a choked sob at the end.

Jocelyn let her go only to take her face into her hands as she began peppering her eyes, cheeks, nose, forehead, and lips with kisses. She then turned to me and kissed my face as well, showering us with her love. Everyone else had since then gathered around us and began exchanging hugs as well.

I quickly explained what had happened to everyone, telling how Ithuriel saved our lives. I did my best to explain my reasons for doing what I did as well, which everyone accepted but didn't understand. Looking back on it, I realized it probably wasn't fair to them, especially since we had just lost Clary, but I was so grief stricken that all I could think to do was to somehow be with Clary. I knew I couldn't live in this world if my beautiful wife-to-be was not in it with me. It was selfish, but I would do it again if I had to. I suppose our story was a little too much like _Romeo and Juliet_. The world was against us being together in the beginning, and then cruelly separated us once we were together. However I was determined to make ours end differently now.

I heard footsteps come crashing towards the entrance to the sitting room, only to see Simon and Alec appear in the entryway, holding onto the doorframe with shaky hands. Alec clearly out of breath, with his hands clutching his chest, and Simon very much breathing without difficulty and staring open mouthed at Clary and me.

"It's true" Simon whispered, "but I was there!"

Clary opened her arms to invite Simon to her. He moved in a flash and picked her up off her feet, swinging her around in an ecstatic mess or laughter and wonder. Alec managed to pick his jaw up off the floor so he could enter the room and embrace me.

"Parabati" he whispered in my ear. After a few seconds of simply squeezing me to death, he pulled back to look sternly into my eyes and said, "By the angel I don't know how you're here, but don't you EVER do that AGAIN!" I laughed and caught a grinning Magnus over Alec's shoulder. I winked at him, to which he returned.

"I'm sorry brother, I did not intend to hurt you". _But I would do it again if Clary were ever taken from me_ I added in my head. He did not need to hear that now since he was still recovering from the shock of losing me and then subsequently finding out I was back from the dead. I loved Alec, our bonds of friendship and brotherhood running thicker than blood. He had always been there to support me through the years, was understanding of mine and Clary's situation, and the first one there to support me in my decision to ask Clary to marry me. He was the obvious choice for my best man. We would do anything for each other, and I couldn't imagine the pain I put him through by making the choice I did.

He clenched me tighter before releasing me. "You're forgiven Jace. I love you too much to hold that against you. But don't think I won't take it out on you next time we train together!" he said and clapped me on the back putting a little threat in the force he used.

"Bring it on, I think dying twice has only made me stronger in the long run. I'll take you any day, brother," I said smacking him back on his shoulder just as he had done to me. He began to laugh and hugged me again. I saw Clary standing with an arm around Simon's back, looking at me with a smirk on her face.

Everyone around us just erupted into laughter mixed with tears of joy for the blessing that our family had received today.

After another hour of retelling the story and sharing with each other how much we loved another, Isabelle declared that we all needed something to eat. She promptly offered to cook something up for us all, but was quickly tuned down.

"Babe, I don't think we should push the angels into needing to save not just Clary and Jace again, but us all" Simon said as he quickly ducked out of the reach of Isabelle's hand flying towards his head. He quickly moved in front of her and threw Isabelle over his shoulder and ran out of the room, the both of them laughing the whole way.

Magnus was gracious enough to conjure up a delicious meal from all of our favorite restaurants, magically filling the long dinner table in the dining hall with appetizers, entrees, sides, and even a variety of desserts. Everyone dug in and thoroughly stuffed themselves on the treats.

Clary and I never stopped touching throughout the whole dinner, one of us always kept a hand on the other's lap, or at the very least had our arms or legs touching. Every few minutes we would look at each other and smile. We kissed just as often. Jocelyn could barely keep her eyes off of us, and had to wipe her eyes several times throughout dinner. Luke was sitting next to her and was doing his best to offer her comfort and love.

Every person at the table was in high spirits, sitting next to their loved ones and their respective significant other. Maryse was with Robert, Isabelle with Simon, Alec with Magnus, Jocelyn with Luke, and myself with Clary. It was a small group, but an incredibly close family. All the guests that were there for the wedding had been informed about the developments during the day and had made plans accordingly. They understood that our family had suffered a loss, but was now making the best of what had since happened. Messages of condolences and then excited congratulations continued to pour in as they gave us our space to be together during this time.

After dinner, we stayed at the table and continued to converse about anything we could, not wanting to leave each other not in fear of something happening, but because of a renewed enjoyment of each other's company.

"Robert, what do we do now?" Clary inquired during a lull in conversation. Everyone's eyes turned to Robert. He was not on the council, but would most likely be the best one to answer the question as he and Maryse had had the most involvement with the Clave over the years. Jocelyn and Luke had been out of the loop for a period of time, and have been too wrapped up in loving one another the last few years to be too concerned with the politics of the Clave.

Robert cleared his throat after pausing thoughtfully. "Well, Simon, did you inform your coven?"

"Yes I did. They had no idea what Rafael had planned. They were shocked to find out what he did, and quickly offered their condolences, but also their congratulations. There is only one concerning thing though, and I'm not sure what to make of it," he paused, and we all waited on baited breath to hear what he was about to share. "I don't know what it means, but they said they did find a letter in his room. It was dated a few days ago and mentioned that he might not be returning depending on how things went in the next few days. He also said that no matter what happened to him that the war would not be over. I don't know what war he is talking about Robert, but it doesn't sit well with me. I don't know how he got to Idris, but I can't imagine he did it without help."

Everyone continued to stare at Simon at this revelation. No one knew what Rafael's warning meant, and how it was going to affect us.

"That is rather concerning indeed Simon. Thank you for sharing that with us. It's late, but I think I should call upon the Clave to alert them to this news. You should all try to get some sleep, but Simon would you come with me to the Great Hall?"

Simon inclined his head in acquiescence. Everyone began murmuring amongst themselves and exchanging worried glances. As people got up and said their goodbyes on their way to different parts of the house, I pulled Clary aside and told her that we would be staying together tonight.

"But Jace, everyone will know!" she whispered to me after everyone had exited the room.

"Clary, I'm sorry but I just don't give a damn. We were supposed to be husband and wife by now and I can't tolerate the idea of being separated from you tonight of all nights. I need you, in more ways than one to be honest, but I won't be able to sleep without you by my side".

She smiled understandingly and pressed her lips to my own, causing shivers to run down my spine with the electricity and heat in our connection. I pulled her close to me and whispered my love into her hair and neck. I took her hand and led her towards the suite we were supposed to have been sharing tonight.

"Would you be against me carrying you across the threshold my love?" I implored.

"Carry away my love."

I softly kissed her lips and wrapped my arms behind her back and under her knees and picked her up. I opened the door with my foot and re-attached my lips to hers as I carried her into our room.

She pulled away and stared into my eyes, caressing my face with her fingertips. As I gently laid her down on the plush bed, she closed her eyes and a beautiful smile played across her lips.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Come here Jace," she whispered as she pulled my hand, tugging me onto the bed with her. I complied and lay next to her, laying my head on her chest to listen to the glorious sound of her heart beating. She ran her fingers through my hair and took a deep, contented breath.

"I love you Jace. Always".

I looked up and met her tender gaze to reply.

"And forever, I love you".

With her fingers still tangled in my hair, she pulled my head down to her moist lips. She caressed my tongue with her own, eliciting a soft moan. I ran my hand down her side and hitched her leg over my hips. She whimpered and pressed her body flush with mine. Her body was emanating a heat like fire, and the passion between us only served to further ignite the blaze. This would be a sweet night indeed.

***Oo*oO***

_**Ok, well I hope the family reunion was acceptable! Haha! And being the tease that I am, I couldn't resist stopping where I did, but it was the most natural stopping point. The next chapter will probably be from two perspectives, Simon's and either Jace or Clary. Again, thanks for reading and please review, it would be the best Christmas present ever! Oh, and maybe give me motivation to write another smexy outtake! What say you? :o)**_

_Oh and my own FYI… just thought I would share that while en route from Charlotte to Denver and writing this, they told us that there was a problem with engine #2 and were going to have to re-route us to Kansas City or Dallas! Gah! Kept my cool and kept writing! Helped me get through FREAKING OUT! Lol If you're reading this, the plane did not crash! :o) Oh ya, and I highly recommend getting the memory foam orthopedic but cushion from Brookstone for flying, helps keep your butt from getting numb :oD_


	9. Indecision

A/N: I suck. No beating around the bush there. This is un-beta'd as usual. Without further adieu, please enjoy…

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own these wonderful characters, to which belong to the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare, only write them into different situations that could occur._

_

* * *

_

_Three weeks later…_

Jace was unconsciously tracing patterns on the delicate skin on the side and under my knee with his rough fingertips, causing delightful shivers to course through my body. He was staring off into the distance as we sat together under the willow tree on the hill; it's branches hung heavily like our silence. I watched as the gentle breeze gently caressed Jace's hair, making it twist and turn.

We hadn't spoken for several minutes, causing my heart to ache with the desire to know his thoughts, to hear his voice once more. His silence had been commonplace these last few weeks following the "incident". Jace's thoughts took him to dark places, reflecting on that day's events and the heartache it brought us both. The emotional turmoil of that day not only impacted the two of us, but also our families. Everyone had been relatively quiet, conversations muted, and very little going on.

In my mind, the ordeal was over. Rafael was dead. He killed himself after he did the same to me, but Jace couldn't be convinced that it was the end. He's lived in a state of paranoia and distrust since; every corner he turns, every door he opens, every stranger he sees, he questions. My brilliant, beautiful, confident and even arrogant man had been reduced to a puddle of suspicion and worry.

Jace never questioned his love for me, only our ability to be together. He was sure that Rafael did not act independently and there was more to follow; it was only a piece of a plan of a mastermind is what he assumed and reiterated. It had been years since Valentine had ruined our lives, but Jace feared he still had plans for us, albeit post-mortem. Rafael's last words echoed in his mind and tormented him every day. "You, are not my friend, and you will suffer as I have."

We have been discussing what to do next ever since that day, and could never seem to come to an easy solution. We knew we had to get to the bottom of what had happened, but the biggest conflict was over our wedding. Jace wanted to run off and get married by a justice of the peace in some courthouse. While I ultimately wanted to just be with him, no matter the course, I knew we couldn't do that to our families. They were such a part of our lives now, it wouldn't be fair to not allow them to be part of our day.

They had done so much for us since that fateful day. Maryse had handled the caterers and photographer, retaining their services for the future. My mother Jocelyn had been sure to take care of the guests that had been here for our event, and helped Izzy with the decorations. Iz had taken it upon herself to have my dress cleaned. She couldn't do much for the torn lace and satin, but she was able to get the stains removed. The skirt had been ripped and shredded from my struggle, and when I was running to be with Jace had lost several inches of fabric. The whole event had been cleaned and rescheduled for some undecided, ambiguous date.

I was brought out of my reverie when I noticed Jace had stopped moving his fingers. He was gazing at me with a hot, burning expression, but also pleading with me, for what I did not know.

"What is it Jace? What are you thinking?" I traced his cheek and jaw line with my fingertips. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch before taking a deep breath.

"So many things Clary. So much is controlling me right now. But I only want one thing to be guiding me. You. You're all I want, all I need. It's as true now as it's ever been. You're the only thing holding me together, without you I'd be so lost, doomed to wander a pointless path. Tell me, tell me what we do now," he demanded softly.

"Oh Jace," left me in a whisper. I suddenly decided that sitting opposite from each other with our legs folded together was not nearly enough. It was never enough. Moving to my knees, I crawled my way to his lap. He reached for my hips, grasping them firmly he pulled me onto him. I responded by wrapping my legs around his waist and weaving my fingers into his wind-tousled hair. His hands left my hips and burned a trail up my sides, over my arms, where they finally rested on my heated cheeks and neck.

The intensity of his gaze was enough to set me on fire. We wanted each other, and both knew it. It seemed cruel to punish each other like this, the desire coursing through our bodies. At one last look at his tormented expression, I crashed my mouth onto his. Our mouths met in a fiery collision of lips and tongue. Tongues danced in an impassioned fury, teasing and testing one another.

His hands made their way back down to my hips and curves. He pulled me impossibly closer to his heated body, joined in every way but the one we desired most. I couldn't help the groan that escaped into his eager mouth. His fingers found purchase into my flesh of my thighs.

Jace's mouth left mine, only to burn a new trail from my cheek to my earlobe. He kissed and nibbled the lobe, making my body shudder in response. He breathed into my ear before uttering, "God I want you Clary. So much. So damn much." This elicited a guttural moan from somewhere deep in me. I squeezed my legs tighter around him in response, which then Jace reacted with a rumbling groan of his own that caused my chest to vibrate with its strength.

"Hold on" he whispered into my hair, as he began moving to turn us over. He skillfully succeeded, and was now pressed against everywhere that mattered. Jace pulled back to gaze into my eyes with an unparalleled intensity. "I can't wait to make you mine, my wife and my lover".

I pressed my feet into his ass, pushing him harder against me. This new position left me with newfound freedom to use my hands. I grasped his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing the sinful runes that made him who he was. I licked the rune I could reach on his shoulder, making him tremble above me. I traced the others that I knew were there by memory with my fingertips.

"We have to stop now, because I can't resist you much longer" he breathed into my neck.

"I know", I sighed heavily in acquiescence, and reluctantly dragged my fingers to his face. He kissed me one last agonizing time before carefully pulling us both to stand. He leaned back against the thick tree trunk, drawing me to him and wrapping his arms once again around me.

"This is all too much. We have to decide what we are going to do, or I fear I may spontaneously combust with this indecision" my beautiful angel boy spoke honestly with a touch of sadness in his voice.

Again I spoke "I know." After kissing his lips softly added, "We will figure this out, and soon. I just need more time, and we have to find out more information about Rafael's ties. I promise, we will be together as man and wife. I will be yours".

His casual smirk caused my heart to flutter. Jace leaned his head down to whisper in my ear "You already are mine Clary. You have been since the day I met you."

_One week later…_

My mother, Luke, the Lightwoods (minus Alec as he elected to stay in Idris with Magnus), Jace and myself had returned to New York three days ago. We had been staying in Idris to await any news involving Rafael and any possible lingering connections that could spell danger for us. The Clave seemed to be taking it's sweet time in investigating, providing the occasional update with no real information behind it. We decided to return to our home, as we all missed the distractions the city offered.

Jace and I hadn't spoken about our conversation the week prior. I was the only one that knew what Jace wanted to have happen, which caused me to live each day with a terrible burden. Everyone else assumed that we were just waiting for the Clave to give us answers before we reset our wedding date. The load was beginning to prove too much for me to bear alone.

My mother walked into the living room of her and Luke's house where I was lounging on the couch. She sat down next to me and took my cold hand into her own warm one. She gently squeezed, making me look up into her concerned eyes.

"What's affecting you so deeply sweetheart? I've never seen you so distraught and full of despair. The Clave is doing everything, well almost everything, in their power to resolve this. You know that right?"

I smiled weakly at her before saying "I do Mom. But it's not that really. I mean its part of it. Jace is so upset about the whole thing, which obviously concerns me. He's so afraid of something else happening to me, I almost feel like I'm losing him to it all. He just, he…" I trailed off, not sure how to explain this to her.

"Tell me baby girl," she implored, caressing my cheek.

Before I could even think about what I was about to say, I blurted out "Jace wants to elope" then clasped my free hand against my mouth, unable to believe I finally revealed my burden of a secret. I looked at her only to be confused by her expression. She was smiling. I expected her to be upset that he would want this, afraid that I may actually consider it a viable option.

"Baby, why's that got you so worked up? Are you afraid of marrying him?"

"Oh absolutely not, of course not!" I practically shrieked. "I mean, I love him so much and can't wait for the day to be able to finally call him my husband."

"Then what is it Clary" she questioned.

I took a moment to take a deep breath before responding, "Ugh, this sounds so stupid when I say it out loud. But, I'm afraid of what everyone else will think, and it's not fair since everyone has done so much for us" letting the last part out on a rush of air. I was afraid to look at her, to hear her response.

"You silly, beautiful woman". My head snapped up to look at her. "If you want to marry Jace, by all means marry him! It doesn't have to be some fancy schmancy ceremony just for us. We all love you both and want you to be happy. I thought you wanted the big ceremony, but you don't have to wait on that to be happy".

I nearly choked on my next words, the emotion beginning to take its toll. "I do, I mean, I guess I did. It's just that now it almost seems silly in light of all the things we've been through. You know what I mean?"

"Why do you think Luke and I only had a reception? Our journey to each other was ceremony enough. Once I realized he loved me and I the same for him, I couldn't wait a minute longer to be his wife," she paused and inhaled a deep breath, "don't wait for us Clary. Marry the man you love."

Something snapped inside of me and stirred my hurting heart to life, a vibrant exploding life. "Where's my dress?"

She knowingly smirked and responded "My closet. Top shelf. White box".

I flew off the couch in a beat of a hummingbird's wing. As I left the closet with my box that contained my destiny, I ran to my room to find my phone. I called the only person I could think of at a time like this.

As the phone started to ring, my mother appeared at the door with a smile on her face and her hand on heart.

"Hello? Clary? Everything okay?" Isabelle responded.

"More than ok Iz. I need you over here pronto. But you have to bring your make-up and whatever other girly crap you have."

"Um okay. Any particular reason you're making this odd request an emergency?" she responded confused.

"It is an emergency Iz. I'm getting married today," I whispered, happiness surging through my veins.

"OH MY GOD," was all I heard before the line went dead. I smiled, and looked up to my mom where she was now standing next to me with her hand on my shoulder returning the same expression.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, my beautiful, silly, soon-to-be married daughter." She ruffled my hair and pulled me into her side for a hug.

"We have a lot to do baby girl. You ready?"

"More than ever."

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I have finally seen the light at the end of the tunnel for this story! If you haven't seen the City of Fallen Angels DSAS (dirty sexy alley scene) video, ya, umm, what the heck are you waiting for? GO! NOW! I mean it, stop reading this babble! Thank you to those that have stuck around and not given up on me. I suck and I know it, but you guys are great. Follow me on Twitter (InLoveWithALion), so I can get to know you lovely people! Send me a message so I know where you found me ;o). Until next time (which will not be one year from now), please review to yell at me or to say something equally important!


End file.
